A part of his Universe
by Skylon
Summary: I wake up on a beach with nothing but a backpack to remember my previous life. Rated T in case of later chapters.
1. A Missing Memory

Missing Memory

The last thing I remember is drifting off to sleep. The shock of the cold water woke me up immediately. I was in the ocean. I had a backpack on and some long pants and a t-shirt. I had no idea where I was or why I was there. I picked a direction and started swimming. The sun came up quickly and exchanged places with the moon. After hours of swimming, I clung to the backpack and passed out.

"Hello? Hello? Are you awake?" That was the first thing I heard as I woke up. I couldn't move as a result of the exhausting swim. The voice sounded oddly familiar. I slowly opened my eyes. A young boy was leaning over me with worry in his eyes. The face seemed very familiar, but I was too tired to think. I heard an entire conversation between the boy and 3 women.

"Who is that? Is she evil? How did she get here? What if she's from homeworld? I can't do this again!"

"Calm down Pearl. I don't thinks she's evil. I am confidant that she has something to do with homeworld though."

"Is she dead? Can I poke her with a stick?"

"No Amethyst we need to speak with her."

They noticed me watching them. All was quiet except for the crashing waves behind me. I tried to stand up, but I could only really move my head. The tall woman carried me into a house nearby. I was put on a couch and given something to eat. I felt better after eating the sandwich that the boy made. I thought back on the conversation I heard. I remembered hearing 2 names. Pearl and Amethyst. Where had I heard those names before? Then it dawned on me. I knew exactly where I was. I knew the people I'd seen. I looked up at the concerned and suspicious faces gazing at me. I made eye contact with each of them. As I did, I spoke to them.

"Steven? Garnet? Amethyst? Pearl?"


	2. The Backpack

The Backpack

Each of the crystal gems had their own way of dealing with the fact that I knew who they were. Pearl looked fearful and pulled Steven away from me. Amethyst looked at Pearl and snickered, and then looked to Garnet for her analysis. Garnet remained silent for at least a minute. She only said one word: "How?". I looked at each of them and explained that I wasn't from their version of Earth. They were a well known television show where I was from. The moment Steven heard this, he cheered and started channel surfing on his television. I smiled and told him that they weren't on T.V in this world. He didn't seem to care- he just kept searching. I talked with the other 3 gems and told them that I had no idea how I got to their world, but I was happy about it. Garnet excused the 3 gems and took them into a room in the temple. I assumed that they were discussing me and whether or not I was a danger. I still wasn't able to walk very well, but Steven turned off the television with a discouraged look and came over to me.

"What's your name?" he asked. "It's Alex." I replied. He bombarded me with questions, and eventually he asked me about the backpack. I had completely forgotten about it up until this point. He grabbed it for me and I immediately explored its contents. I found my phone in a plastic bag along with some earbuds and a charger. I found a picture of my family, and I found a few sets of clothing. There was a note inside as well. It read:

 _If you are reading this then you have survived the landing. If you haven't yet, look in a mirror. There should be one in the front pocket of this bag. Good luck._

There was no signature. All that was left was a symbol- three triangles. I found the mirror exactly where the note said it would be, and looked at myself. Where before there was nothing. I now had a gem. It was a pale blue. It was located in the same place that Amethyst had hers. My face was unchanged. My long brown hair was in knots from washing up on the beach. I looked at my face for a while, seemingly analyzing each freckle and eyelash. I smiled at myself reassuringly, and returned the mirror to its pocket. Steven was trying to get into my phone. I grabbed it from him playfully and dropped it back into the plastic bag, and then into the backpack. I told Steven that I was tired and needed to rest. He immediately backed away and headed to his room, but not before handing me one of his books to look at. I put in my headphones and listened to some of my music. I drifted away in a sea of my own thoughts.

Steven's Point of View:

I was careful to not watch Alex sleep. I hate it when people watch me sleep, so I figured I'd treat her the same way. I couldn't help but wonder what she was listening to. I peeked over at her phone a few times but I couldn't make out what the title was from upstairs. Before I could explore further, I heard the temple door open. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl all entered the room, silent. They looked at Alex and decided not to disturb her. I hopped off of my bed and went down the stairs in an effort to understand what was going on. I followed the three gems out to the beach, where they were talking in whispers.

Pearl was the most worried, saying "What if she's a danger to Steven? We can't take that risk! We need to... dispose of it." Amethyst responded, "We don't even know who she is! By that logic we should 'dispose' of you too." The two begin arguing. Garnet steps in and tells them that no one is being disposed of. I decided to tap Garnet on the shoulder. She looked at me and I said "What's going on?" She sighed and explained to me that we don't know if Alex is a danger to us or not. I looked at her, puzzled, and said "I know who she is! She brought a backpack with a note in it! I don't know who it was from though. She has lots of cool stuff in there! A picture and a phone and she's listening to some song inside right now! I bet if you ask her she will show you." Garnet pauses and says "We can try.". Pearl grumbled in the background. Something about safety. I ran back into the house to wake up Alex.

Alex's point of view:

I was scrolling through my Spotify, looking for songs that I had previously saved onto my phone. I didn't have service to download new music. These songs may be all I get. Before I could select a new song to listen to, the front door opened. All of the gems walked in. I pretended not to notice. I figured that they were talking about me and I didn't want to get involved. I kept scrolling through my songs. I jumped when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I pulled out my earbuds and turned around, seeing that Pearl had been wanting my attention.

"Did you hear anything I said? I've been talking to you."

"No," I replied, "I was listening to music. Don't you see the earbuds?"

"What are earbuds?"

I sighed and asked her to get to the point. Garnet told me that she needed to see the contents of my backpack.

"What for?" I asked.

"Steven told us that you have a message inside it. We need to read it."

I tossed the backpack to her and informed her that it was in the large pocket. All 4 of the gems gathered around to read the few sentences scribbled onto a crumpled piece of paper. When they got to the sign at the bottom, they gasped. They talked amongst themselves; something about homeworld. I knew from the T.V show that the triangles were a sign from homeworld. I figured that they knew just as much as I did, so I kept quiet. They wondered aloud what the mirror had to do with anything. I stepped in.

"If I may, I know exactly what the mirror meant. I have a gem now. I didn't yesterday, but I do now."


	3. Getting to Know the Gems

Getting to know the Gems

"What? Garnet what does this mean?!" Pearl was turning blue.

"She's no danger. She's one of us now." Garnet remained in her usual calm state.

"Oh no! She's not staying here! We don't have room! She might not have powers! What if something goes wrong!" Pearl looked for every excuse to make sure I wouldn't be staying at the house.

I looked at her and said, "I'm right here you know! I'm not the only one here who wasn't welcomed into this house at first, but if Garnet says I'm staying, then I think I should be able to! Right?" Steven agreed with me and Amethyst looked slightly annoyed that I dragged her into this.

"She's staying." Garnet turned and walked away. Pearl was coming up with excuse after excuse to convince Garnet that I should go. Garnet didn't answer any of her pleas, and stepped into her room in the temple. Steven looked at me and said "Yay! You are staying! You can stay in my room or on the couch until we make a room for you! This is gonna be so cool! Let's go to the Big Donut!" He looked at the clock and his smile fell. "Aww man it's time for dinner here! I guess we can go tomorrow." He started to walk away, and his voice faded a little. He was talking to himself, "I can't wait to introduce you to my Dad, and Connie, and my BFF Lars, and Sadie, and... oh lion! You will have to meet him and-" I tuned him out. I asked Amethyst to take me to the hand of the temple where Steven's laundry is done. She said sure and I was warped up. She told me that someone would get me for food later.

"But not before I eat all of the good stuff! Ha!" With that she warped away. I brought my backpack with me, and watched the sun set. I listened to my music and looked at my family photo. I am a reggae fan and the beach seemed to be a suiting setting for that kind of music. I looked at the sky, and realized how far away I truly was from Earth. The real Earth. Or, my real version of Earth. I sat up and buried my head in my knees. A tear escaped from my eye, but only one. I knew that crying wouldn't solve anything- even if it did make me feel better. I turned up the volume on my phone and listened to the songs playing. I changed the music to songs that sounded more angry. I had 6 rap songs on my phone and I was sure that people could hear them from the beach but I didn't care. I heard the warp pad behind me activate. It was Garnet coming to get me for dinner.

"You're human, so you need to eat. You can't get down by yourself though." I quietly responded that I wasn't hungry. Garnet sat down next to me, and asked me what was wrong. I looked at her, and told her that I was sure she knew what was wrong.

"I've always wanted to come to this world, but not like this! I can't even go home. I'm happy I'm here, but said I'm not there. It's conflicting." I look at my feet.

Garnet pauses for a second. "Sometimes," She said, "You need to hold onto memories, but also be willing to make new ones." I looked up at her and smiled a little. Her advice was sound. She smiled back, but only slightly. "So Alex, what are you listening to? That's all you've been doing since you got here." I showed her my playlist, and she listened with me for a little while. I paused the song, and said,

"You know what? Some food might not be such a bad idea."


End file.
